Young Love
by Keiko Hana Kitagawa
Summary: Don't know how to write summeries, but please read! I promise its better than it sounds like!


Writing a naruto fanfic now.

read my other fanfics as well

Read and Review :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

AKEMI P.O.V.

I'm finally here! That was a long trip. I stand in front of the sign and read it. "Hidden Leaf Village," I whisper. "That's right. Welcome," I hear someone say. I look behind me and see a ninja from the leaf. "Hello my name is Akemi. Tsunade-sama requested me," I say. "Oh so you're the guest she was talking about. Please come this way," he instructs.

I nod and follow him. We go through the town and I see a lot of people, stores and homes. There are so many things to see from here. I let out a small smile. Then I hear people whispering and I notice I'm still wearing my former village's headband. I take it off and put it in my bag.

I notice my pony tail coming loose so I tighten it. I have cotton candy pink hair and cotton candy blue eyes. I'm wearing a black kimono that goes a little above my knee. It's a long sleeve and the sleeves flow. It has black lace here and there. I wear black heels that have straps running up until my knees.

Before I know it, we made it to the Hokage. "Go to the third floor and it's the 5th room on your left," he says. "Thank you," I say smiling while bowing. He nods in understanding before leaving. I follow the directions he told me and I arrive there. I know I was right because it was 'Hokage' on it. I let myself in and see a vase coming towards me.

I bend down and the vase hits the wall behind me. "Knock before you enter next time," she yells. "Act like a lady _MOTHER_," I say annoyed. "Yes, indeed I did adopt you but you still have to respect me or else," she says menacingly. Knowing her she will actually follow through on her threat. I do have personal experience with that after all. "I didn't ask to be adopted," I say. "Yet you still came here," she retorts. "I wouldn't want to die early," I mumble.

"True after all the Hokage was the one who adopted you. Now stand behind me. I have to introduce to you your cell. Put this headband on," she instructs. I take it and notice its cotton candy blue background instead of the usual navy color. "Black would have matched better," I say while blushing. She smirks. "Thanks," I mumble hoping she didn't catch that. She smirked yet again. She did hear me.

"Lady Tsuanda, they are here," I hear Shizune say. I met her and Tsuande when they came and visited the Village Hidden in the Mist. "Come in," Tsuande says and I go stand behind her. I look ahead and see 4 people. One that has pink hair, but not the same shade o length as mine; her hair is darker and my hair is waist-length. Another one is wearing full black and has pale skin and I notice he's giving a fake smile. Then there's someone with blonde hair and whiskers on his face. Wait, whiskers? Ignoring that I look at, what I presume, is the cell leader. He has silver kind of white hair and a mask covering his face. His headband is also covering his eye. I wonder why.

Suddenly, another cell enters. And then another as well as another. One of the cell has a purple dressed girl, over-weighted guy and a slouched lazy one as well; with their cell leader smoking. The other cell has a girl dressed in purple as well, but she has purple hair and the byakugan, then there is a dog looking guy with a dog, another guy with glasses and lastly their cell team leader with red eyes.

The last group has a purple dressed boy that also possesses byakugan, a girl carrying a scroll, a boy wearing green tights and has bushy brows and the cell leader also looks like him but older. They all come in and Shizune comes and walks behind Tsunade as well. Great, she invited all these cells and won't tell me ahead of time which cell I belong to. Mentally sighing I give my attention when Tsuande-sama tried to quiet them down. I didn't even notice they were talking.

"Okay guys good job on the last mission. You'll have about a week of rest and don't worry about other missions. If we really need you we'll inform you," Tsuande-sama explains. "Are you sick granny," the blonde hair kid asks. The pink hair girl then elbows him in the rib. Boy, she has respect for the granny. Granny, I like the sound of that. "Akemi don't get any ideas," Tsuande says as if she's reading my mind. I look the other way while mumbling, "Stupid old hag." The next thing I know a kunai was being thrown towards me and I dodge it just in time. "I'm your mother so listen," she says. "What kind of mother throws a kunai at her daughter," I yell.

"A caring mother," she yells at me. "Really because I thought it was a crazy adoptive one," I retort. "Oh Akemi I still love you," she says before sitting down. I give her a hard glare. She ignores it. "Granny who's is this," the same blonde hair boy asks. He has guts, I'll give him that. "I'm glad you asked that Naruto," she says while smiling proudly. So his name is Naruto.

"This is my daughter Akemi Misayo, whom I adopted," Tsuanade explains without hesitation. I let a small smile creep upon my face. "Woah how did that happen," Naruto asks. "Later Naruto I first have to introduce you to her," Tsunade explains. She started to point to everyone when telling me their names. "That is Sakura Haruno, next to her is Sai and then that is Naruto Uzuamki. Their cell leader is Kakashi Hatake," Tsunade explains. This went on for another few minutes, and I have now learned everybody's name.

"Now tell us how you adopted her," Naruto asks whining. "Oh okay. Fine it was a great moment of my life as well," Tsunade says while winking at me. I just smile a little. "I went to the Village Hidden in the Mist where I met Akemi. I had some business to attend to and she was there. Akemi was considered a prodigy so she was there. Considering how weak she was I thought of her useless. But when one of their ninjas started to attack me she stepped in. She held up her own weapon against her own comrade because she felt it wasn't right to attack someone coming to handle business and not to ruin it. That is when I thought there was something special about her. I was able to get to know her better and loved her as a daughter I would never have," Tsunade explains

At this moment everybody was a bit shocked hearing the news and I think more about the fact of how Tsuande is talking. "When I found out she was an orphan I jumped to the chance to adopt her. Thank god I got her before anybody else did. So, Naruto this is how all of this happened," Tsuande explains. Naruto smiles before sayng, "Awesome." Everybody else lets out a smile. Did that Naruto kid just make everyone here smile? Weird. "Akemi-chan, how old are you," he asks. "16," I reply. "Just like us except for Neji, Lee and Ten Ten. There all 17," he explains. I nod in understanding.

"Akemi will join one of your groups making you a cell team of 5 instead and this will be an exception because I don't trust any other group to take care of my daughter," Tsuande says. "You're more like my grandmother," I mumble. "Akemi," Tsuande says warningly. I look away. "Is she a kunoichi granny," Naruto asks. Tsuande nods and now everybody stares at me in doubt. I sweat drop, this kid can make anyone feel what he's feeling. I sigh mentally once again. Then there is a sudden crash. I look behind me and moved away just in time before a ninja attacked me. "I thought I was welcome," I say directly to Tsunade. "You are," she responds. I wave my hand and gesture towards them to make my point.

"They're not from the Leaf," Kakashi points out. I whip my head to see and he's right, but it's not Mist ninja either. "They're rogue ninja," Shikamaru says. What? Why? "Now I remember. We beat them up yesterday, didn't we Kakashi-sensei," Naruto says. "Ah you're right Naruto," Kakashi says. "Well if this is your fight then you fight them by any means don't let me stop you," I say annoyed that they attacked me. "You are our target," the rogue ninja says. I look at them like their stupid. "I don't know you," I say.

"You probably don't remember but we do. When you beat us half to death just because we passed by," they explain. I think back. "When was this," I ask. "1 month ago," they both yell. I think back a month. Tsunade came and then I went home angry about everything that happened that day, but what was I angry about. Hmmmmmmmmm. Oh yes, my friend started to hate me for no reason and turned everyone against me and then two boys passed by. Two boys? Oh! "Oh! Now I remember. Sorry about that I was having a bad day and you just looked like these two boys I hate very much so I hit you. Sorry," I say rubbing the back of my head. "Too late," I hear a female voice say.

I open my eyes and look in front of me to see a female rogue ninja coming for me. I pull out both my swords and block her chakra blade. She goes back after I blocked. "What do you mean it's too late? I don't remember you ever being in this problem," I say slightly annoyed of being attacked. "These men belong to me. I am the leader of the Rogue Ninjas. When a ninja attacks my men I attack their village," she says before being interrupted by Shizune. "My lady, the village is under attack," Shizune says panicked. "Okay you're new mission. Fight the Rogue ninjas and protect the people. Akemi dinner is at 6 and don't be late," Tsuande says. "Yes," everyone plus I say before scattering. "I guess we'll be settling this outside," I say. And with that, we both go through the window outside where we have room to fight.

She doesn`t waste any time because I see her coming towards me again. I block and she goes behind me, I put one sword behind me while the other one is thrown into the air. Hopefully, I get this right. After I block that attack I throw the other sword into the air as well. "You have no weapons to fight or defend with," she says. "A ninja is always equipped, I thought you would know that considering you used to be a ninja as well," I say. "We're different from each other," she yells obviously angry about the fact I compared her to me. "Oh and how is that," I say. "Our ways are ethical and we're faithful to each other. Betrayal and revenge don't exist, eliminating hate as well," she explains.

"Are you kidding me," I yell so loud that everyone has stopped their battle and is now looking this way. "Ethical? You're ways are ethical? How is attacking innocent people's lives any part of ethical? Oh, and that part of revenge and eliminating hate is so false. You're getting revenge on what I did to your men, but involving innocent people, causing them to hate. You're right we are different because you're ways are not my way. Our ninja ways are different. And I swear, if you ever praise yourself like that again I will not hesitate to kill you. I don't even know why you are Rogue Ninjas in the first place. If you have a problem with your village solve it amongst yourselves. Never ever lose sight of your ninja way," I yell so angrily everybody is staring at us wide-eyed.

The leader is shocked, but that doesn't stop her from attacking. "You're unarmed," she yells as if she didn't say that. In that moment, my swords came back down and fell into my hands. "What was this about being unarmed," I say smirking. She looks taken aback and I can see a little hint of panic in her eyes. "Relax I won't use these. I threw them up in the air because their dragging me down. But, I was attempted to use a technique that could have killed you," I say before putting my swords back in their sheaths. "Retreat," she yells. "Bye," I say waving. I hate when they come and do their business half way.

After doing a few rounds making sure they were gone I went back to the Hokage's office. I open the door and enter to have only another vase being thrown. Not wanting to hear it being broken I catch it. "Be more lady like," I say. "Same can go for you," Tsunade retorts. I enter the office and see the cells still there. "It looks like the Rogue ninja left a note before leaving. Summing it up it says that they'll become stronger and come to fight us later," Tsunade says. I smile. "Also, Kakashi requested you be on his cell. He needs the help to handle Naruto and I think so as well. So Akemi you'll be a part of cell 7 from now on," Tsunade says. I look over to my new team mates then I look away and sigh. This day has just gotten longer.

I wake up the next morning in bed, but I recall everything that happened yesterday. I groan. Yesterday's dinner was hectic. All the cells had tagged along to dinner and Tsuande treated us, but then we had to play truth and dare. Groaning again, I remember one remaining truth I had to answer today. I get up and get ready. After half an hour I go to the kitchen and Tsunade walks in. "Where's the breakfast," she asks annoyed. "This is why you shouldn't drink," I say. She just waves it off. I set down her breakfast and we eat in a comfortable silence. After finishing, we clean the dishes and make our way to our destinations; Tsuande to her office and me to the bridge.

I, however, take a little detour after having my attention caught. I walk into a jewellery store and see Kakashi-sensei. I have to call him that from now on because he's the cell leader. He still hasn't spotted me so I ignore him and make it over to the bracelets. They have so many, but the one that caught my attention isn't here. Getting bored quickly I decide to leave. Kakashi-sensei isn't here anymore so maybe he left. That means I'm going to be late. Oh well, he didn't notice me so I can lie saying I'm new and lost my way, or something like that. Exiting the store I walk down the streets again. Let's just say along the way I made a lot of detours and that means it wasn't easy to get on time.

I actually forgot about the time until the clock chimed, reminding me it was noon. That indicated I was 3 hours late. Rushing, I made it to the bridge to see them all waiting. "Akemi-chan you finally made it. We thought of looking for you, but then decided you should find your own way around here," Kakashi-sensei said. At that moment, I knew he knew I took detours. That's what he meant by find your own way around here. So he did see me in the jewellery shop. "You saw me didn't you," I ask accusingly. "You're the only one who has long cotton candy pink hair," Kakashi-sensei says. "Hello you have another student that also has pink hair as well," I retort. "Different shades," he retorts. I glare at him.

"So Akemi-chan you took detours," Naruto says. "Naruto looks like you aren't the only one who has their attention easily caught," Kakashi says smugly. We both turn to glare at him. He just pretends he doesn't know what's happening. "Going on to important matters, why are we here Kakashi-sensei," Sakura asks. "Oh today is play day, you get a free day in other words," he responds. "You called us all the way here just to say that," Naruto and I yell at him. "Why yes I did," he responds. All three of us then glare at him. "If that's the case then excuse me," I say before leaving annoyed at this whole matter. Just before I was able to leave he grabbed my arm and tied me down. "Not you because you made the rest wait for 3 hours," Kakashi-sensei says. Understanding his point I don't argue. "Well then Akemi-chan, have a great time," Sakura says. And with that I'm left alone with him.

I'm just sitting there with him reading a book. I take a closer look and see its one of those perverted books. "Pervert," I mumble. Hopefully, he didn't hear me. Sighing I look up in the sky only to see his face inches away from mines. Blushing I squirm. "Get away. You're too close," I stutter. He backs away. "I thought you said something but I guess it was nothing," he says smirking. This guy totally heard what I said. What is with people and their super hearing power? "Exactly how old are you," I ask. "Why do you need to know," he asks. "You have white hair but I don't know if that's your natural hair color or old age. So if I knew your age then I would know if it's natural," I say. "It's natural," he answers. "What's the mask for," I ask. "For fun," he answers. And with that I know his age. "You know you act old for someone who is only 10 years older than us," I answer smirking. He looks at me with shock. "What makes you think that," he asks obviously intrigued with my observation. "Your hobbies, attitude and maybe you," I answer with sarcasm. "Well then you're not as dumb as you look," he says.

"So that makes me right. Thank you for that. Now I can go share that useful peace of information with people," I say smirking. He just whips his head towards my direction. "You wouldn't dare," he says. "I hear women say that they don't know your age and that if they did then they will be able to make moves on you. Now what would happen if I told those women that you're 26," I say smugly. "Name your price," he says. "Untie me," I say. He does as he is told. "You know you're kind of stupid to be a cell leader Kakashi-sensei," I say stressing his 'Kakashi-sensei.' With that I start to leave and he just stands there before going in the opposite direction.

After what seems like an hour I make it back to the village streets. I look around only to see Kakashi-sensei talking to the other cell team leaders. I smirk, might as well have some fun. Using a transportation justu I go over to the Kakashi club. "Yo! I have some interesting piece of news for you," I say. This caught their attention. I have to have a little fun after all. Smirking I tell them. In no time they rush outside.

KAKASHI P.O.V.

"So Kakashi how's the new member of the cell," Guy asks. "Troublesome," I reply. "Don't turn into Shikamaru now," Asuma interrupts. "What happened," Guy asks. "How can someone like Naruto be so sharp," I ask and they seem shocked. "Kakshi are you having…girl problems," Asuma asks. I look at him like he's crazy. He laughs and Guy soon joins in after him. "I think it's too soon," Guy asks. "Maybe it was love at first sight," Asuma says laughing. "Now maybe I should tell Kurenai your past activities," I say threateningly. "Oh joyful youth, it's good to see Kakashi still has it," Guy says. "I can't help but laugh now," Asuma says while laughing.

"KAKASHI," women start to scream. We look behind us too see a mob of women coming towards me. "She spilled it," I say menacingly. "Who spilled what," Kurenai says out of nowhere. "His new student found out his age or else this wouldn't be happening," Asuma responds. "Well I was coming here to warn you but I guess it's too late now," Kurenai says. Asuma and Guy are full out laughing and Kurenai is giggling madly. I glare at them, but that doesn't stop them. Suddenly the cell members appear too. Can this day get any worse? "What happened," Naruto asks intrigued by the cell leader's behaviour. "Akemi just found out Kakahi's age," Asuma replies. "What," everyone yells. "No wonder the fan club is running towards you," the girls reply.

"So Kakashi-sensei, exactly how old are you," Sai asks. "He's 26! Kakashi-sensei is only 26," the women squeal. "That's young," the cell members yell. I swear under my breath. Now everyone is laughing because I'm being cornered by women. "Good luck and have fun ladies," everyone yells. I turn to glare at them. "Ladies please, don't crowd if you need to talk about anything let's do it calmly," I say. I hear a female laugh and turn to look at the roofs. There I see the culprit responsible for all of this. Everyone noticing my stare turns there to and sees Akemi. "Good job Akemi-chan," everyone yells giving her a thumb up. She gives a thumb up back while laughing uncontrollably. Everyone joins in with her soon after.

I now mad out of my wits use the shadow clone jutsu. Creating one and a diversion I have now successfully led them away from me. I go over to the laughing girl who had no idea what's happening. I grab her from the back and jump down. "You're coming with me," I say menacingly. The laughing girl has right now stopped laughing. "And where might that be," she ask. "Somewhere," I reply. "You know you're pretty stupid for a cell leader," she says again. Before I can ask what she means she starts to yell. "Someone help! This man is trying to do inappropriate actions towards me," she yells as loud as she can. Everyone is now staring at us and I drop her. "Now this isn't what it looks like," I say putting my hands up in surrender. And now everybody is laughing and what more she is laughing harder. "You do know that you have nothing more against me," I say.

"Who says? As long as you're my cell leader I can learn many things about you," she says while smiling. "And may I say you are too stupid to be a cell leader," she says once again before bursting out laughing again. Obviously not getting over the amusement of what I have just gone through. Everyone stares at them before smiling and laughing along with them. Unbeknownst to them, Kakashi smilied as well.

* * *

Please Review

Arigato :3


End file.
